Bar formed fibrous moldings are used as signature pen cores and filters and are made from various fibers and binders and can be formed and cut to the desired shape and size. In the case of tobacco filters, a method is employed in which triacetyne is added to crimped tows and the tows are plasticized and made into bar form. Recently a method has been carried out in which head adhesive composite fibers are used to obtain fibrous moldings. For example, bar form fibrous moldings have been obtained by passing bundles of heat adhesive composite fibers into a pipe heated externally. In this case, however, the difference of the temperature between the surface and the inside of the fibrous bundle is apt to become so great that distortion of the molding will result.